My Little angel
by Ligia21
Summary: –¿Puede una lágrima gritar lo que un cuerpo y una mente tratan de callar?– pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_–bueno...¡en nuestro planeta hubiera sido condecorado con los mas grandes honores! No puedo creer que sean tan cerrados...– se quedó el medico autobot._

_–Asi es Bumblebee...nuestros amigos hubieran sido sabios al apartarse del camino de Ratchet...– asintió Optimus._

_–mmm Miko...¿quien es esa niña?– pregunto Ratchet recien percatándose de la pequeña que Miko traia en sus brazos._

_–es la sobrina de mi vecina...– explicó Miko acomodandola –me pidió que la cuidara solo por hoy_

_–ja! Ahora trabajas de niñera– se burló Jack._

_La femme azul miraba curiosa a la bebé. Prestaba atención a cada movimiento, mientras un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo. Esas pequeñas manos que se agitaban libremente...esa sonrisa inocente, la hacía recordar..._

_–Arcee...¿estas bien?– preguntó Bulkhead preocupado._

_Arcee se quedó callada, ¿como se supone que respondería a eso? No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería que conocieran la verdad._

_–Yo solo...voy a mi cuarto...– fue su única respuesta_

_Varios se quedaron confundidos, pero no era nada nuevo para ellos el comportamiento de la femme._

_Llego la hora en que el trio de niños vallan a sus casa. Después de sus proyectos creados por el médico autobot, no tuvieron ningún reclamo, así que sólo salieron de la base. Se fueron tranquilos con una lección aprendida... No confiar en Ratchet._

* * *

A penas salió el sol, Arcee ya se encontraba fuera de la cama. No era normal que estuviese despierta a esa hora, pero en realidad no habia dormido en toda la noche. Se sentía diferente. Había algo que la tenia inquieta. Ese sentimiento le traia recuerdos a la mente, recuerdos que simplemente... deseaba olvidar, pero eso era imposible. Sus ojos azul oscuro, se miraban vacios e inexpresivos, demostrando todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza que la joven ha sufrido por años.

Mientras tomaba energon, sus memorias volvían a ella. Las mañanas eran las peores porque se daba cuenta de que comenzaba otro día más de penumbras, de recuerdos…como ha sido en estos últimos años.

A ella no le gustó para nada volverse a encontrar con una persona que marco su vida y que ahora seria su líder. Pero no podia negarse a eso , debia superar esos recuerdos. Tal vez era mejor para ella haber muerto en la batalla contra los cons en el espacio, quien sabe asi podria encontrarse con la personita que amó mas que a nada.

Intentaba borrar lo sucedido hace cuatro años. Los recuerdos la nublaban, la hacian incapaz de reacer su vida o por lo menos ser feliz. Buscaba cualquier excusa que alejara de su mente todos esos sentimientos negativos que albergaban su corazón y su mente por 4 largos años; Hace cuatro años el amor de su vida la traiciono, hace cuatro años perdió a su pequeño ángel...

Salio de sus apocentos y se dirigio a hangar principal, su intención no era encontrarse con nadie ahí sino marcar unas coordenadas y salir. Sola.

–Buenos dias Arcee– saludó el medico.

El destino debe ser cruel para ella. La femme solo levanto la mano como respuesta. No era extraño para nadie la actitud fria de la femme, por lo que nunca intentaban precionarla para que mostrara mas de sí.

–¿vas a alguna parte?– pregunto al verla dirigirse al portal.

–solo a dar una vuelta...

–que bueno! Porque justo necesito que vallan a una mina que recientemente encontré

–¿vallan?– repitió extrañada

–si...– asintió el medico –Bulkhead, ven aquí!– gritó y en solo unos segundos Bulkhead ya estaba a su costado.

–bien...pueden irse– ordenó Ratchet abriendo el portal.

Al otro lado se hizo visible el portal y uno a uno salieron Arcee y Bulkhead.

–bien...debe estar...por aquí! – señalo el robot verde mirando el rastreador de energon que le habia dado Ratchet, Arcee solo lo siguió en total silencio.

–lo encontré!– volteo para ver a la femme, solo soltó un suspiro al no obtener respuesta –bien... Ayudame a cargar esto.

Tardaron unos minutos en trasladar los cubos de energon a la base, eran varios por eso necesitaban una segunda vuelta para cargar con todos. Arcee fue recibiendo uno por uno los cubos de energon teniendo que usar las dos manos para poder mantenerse de pie y dejando caer sin querer el rastreador. Ya con lo suficiente ambos caminaron hacia el portal y finalmente cruzaron.

Una pequeña femme que estaba a unos metros, vio como el rastreador se caia. La pequeña tenia la armadura azul claro llena de varios rasguños y algo sucia, a pesar de eso tenia rasgos finos y cuerpo delgado reflejando su silueta. Trato de llamar a la femme azul, pero ya era tarde. Habia cruzado esa especie de agujero verde y azul, acompañada de el mech grande y a su punto de vista fuerte. La pequeña de tan solo tres años (edad humana) suspiró desganada. Se dio cuenta de que ese rastreador podria ayudarla a ella y sus amigos a conseguir energon, pero...estaba mal. Eso era robar ¿no? Ella supuso de que volverian, después de todo, les faltaba algunos cubos. Asi que decidio quedarse ahi.

–volveremos por los demás – aviso Bulkhead una vez acomodado todo el energon.

–no es necesario, yo voy– Bulkhead le nego con la cabeza –son unos cuantos, puedo con ellos...

Al salir vio a una pequeña niña sentada en una de las rocas. La pequeña balanceaba sus pies en el aire, ya que estos no llegaban a tocar el suelo. Se veía desprolija; su armadura con rasguños. Su rostro infantil tenia rastros de tierra. Se quedo estática al ver a la femme ¿una sparkling? No podia ser cierto... ¿que hacia en la tierra y sola?

_**esta idea se me ocurrió hace tiempo, solo que no eh tenido tiempo de publicarla, por el viaje y la escuela, pero bueno espero que les guste. Emm algun comentario?. Hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me inspiran :3_**

─ Hola ─ la niña dio un respingo─ Soy Arcee ─ trató de sonar lo más dulce posible; estaba hablando con una niña después de todo. La niña la miró por unos momentos, causando que a Arcee casi le de un infarto al ver sus ópticos...

─ Sí…esto es tuyo ─ dijo la infante, mientras estiraba el rastreador hacia ella. Extrañada miró a la niña. ¿Dónde la había conseguido? ─ Lo dejó caer antes de irse usted y su amigo

La femme mayor se arrodillo frente a la niña –dime...¿como te llamas?¿cuantos años tienes? –

–mi nombre es Kate y tengo 3 años– Arcee contuvo el aliento, ese era el nombre y la edad que tendria su hija actualmente... La niña notó el comportamiento de su mayor– ¿por que se puso triste?

–no...– contesto Arcee –no es nada...solo que me parece extraño que estes aquí... Es decir sola ¿donde están tus padres?

El semblante de la niña se entristecio –no tengo padres; soy huérfana. Solía vivir en un orfanato, pero me escape...era un lugar horrible– Arcee la miró preocupada,

–¿pero donde vives?–aun no se creia la idea que esta pequeña femme halla sobrevivido a la guerra que sufrió su planeta.

–La nave que escapamos se estrello no muy lejos de aquí. Cuando salimos, mis amigos y yo, encontramos un refugio; no se suele encontrar energon. Pero nos damos apoyo mutuo, aunque no soy cercana a ninguno de ellos.

Arcee estaba conmovida, cualquiera en la situacion de ella hubiera cogido el energon y el rastreador. pero esta niña decidió quedarse ahí y esperar para poder devolverselo.

–bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerla.

No, aun no lo podia creer. Necesitaba hacerle mas preguntas, no podia dejarla ir. Se sentiria culpable si algo malo le pasara.

–espera pequeña– gritó Arcee – ¿quisieras tomar algo de energon?

–¿lo dice en en serio?

–claro, nosotros ya tenemos varios

–Muchas gracias!– la niña se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo. Arcee sintió una extraña sensacion recorrerle el cuerpo.

Cuando la niña se separó Arcee le dio el energon y se sentaron a conversar sin saber la realidad entre las dos.

* * *

Ratchet se acercó al mech verde y le reveló recientes informaciones que encontró.

–¿¡el ártico?! – Ratchet asintió –pero...

–asi es Bulkhead, tu y Bumblebee irán al ártico. Al parecer encontré algo... Pero no puedo saber con exactitud que es y quiero que ustedes dos vallan y lo averiguen.

–¿desde cuanto te volviste el jefe bot?– comento con cierta ironía.

Ratchet abrió el portal –mientras mas rapido se vallan, mas rápido volverán – explicó el medico – por cierto... Tengan cuidado las temperaturas bajo cero son una gran desventaja para nosotros.

* * *

Arcee miraba atenta a la niña en frente de ella, tomaba el energon como si no hubiese mañana.

–Dime kate...¿hace cuanto no encuentran energon?

La niña pareció pensarlo – cinco días.

Arcee la miró horrorizada, para la edad de ella no podían pasar mas de dos días sin energon.

–es incómodo estar sin energon, se siente sin energía; pero es algo que se escapa de mi control.

–¿por que no vuelves al orfanato? Seguro ahí siempre recibían algo de energon

– No todo en esta vida es tan simple como parece, aveces tenemos que sacrificar algo. Prefiero tener esta vida que volver a ese sitio donde me maltratan, donde no me quieres y que solo me ven como una inversión.

Arcee se quedo perpleja, la niña tenía tres años y le estaba dando lecciones de vida... La vida dura la estaba haciendo madurar muy pronto.

–Eres muy inteligente y madura para tu edad– la pequeña sonrió satisfecha.

–Gracias.

–¿por que no se quedan?– preguntó nerviosa, – nuestra base es bastante grande ¿cuantos niños mas vienen contigo?

–Somos cinco, el hermano del mayor nos va a ayudar a reparar la nave, después seguiremos.

–pero...¿a donde?

–no lose... El mayor es el que toma las decisiones. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Arcee se sentía mal, no quería que la niña se fuera no sabía porqué; también era conciente que si se quedaban, estarian en medio de una guerra y eso los pondría en peligro.

–por favor, no le diga a nadie que estamos aquí –rogo la niña

Arcee la miró extrañada –¿por que?

–el sitio donde nos escapamos esta ofreciendo una recompensa si nos encuentran... Por favor se lo pido– rogó la niña.

Pero si era tan importante que nadie lo sepa ¿por que se lo había contado? Arcee ahora estaba mas confundida y extrañada.

–¿que les hacian hacer allá?

–Nos ponían a trabajar, hacemos entrenamientos muy duros...siempre me dijeron que lo mio son las peleas...por eso me presionaban bastante.

Sigueron con la conversación, sobre gustos, asuntos triviales e infinidades de cosas más; pero todo debe llegar a su fin.

–Muchas gracias por todo– Arcee sonrió. Por lo contrario ella debería darle las gracias hace tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquila y relajada.

–no es nada...¿vas con tus amigos?– la niña asintió. –llevate estos cubos de energon

–no es necesario...

–insisto– la infante la miró dubitativa –por favor aceptalo– la niña por fin lo tomo– ah! Y toma esto también – se arrodilló frente a la niña y le puso algo en el receptor –llamame si necesitas algo

Sin pensarlo dos veces la infante la abrazó. Arcee sonrió mientras correspondió al abrazo– gracias...

* * *

Cuando llegó a la base vio a Bulkhead y Bumblebee en una de las camillas.

–¡ya te dije que estamos bien!– se quejó el mech verde

–La única forma de saber que estas bien Bulkhead es llevar a cabo el proceso de descongelamiento de rutina, tu sabes que la exposición prolongada a temperaturas bajo cero causa una daño irreversible al sistema.

–¿que paso aquí?– preguntó extrañada la femme azul.

–acabamos de volver del ártico– explicó Bulkhead

–¿artico?– repitió

–asi es... Se trataba de una cápsula.

–Ratchet...¿averiguaste algo mas sobre nuestro hallazgo ártico?– pregunto Optimus

–aun no...la cápsula no se puede abrir mientras este congelada...

Horas después desidieron quienes serian los que volverian al artico para tener mas pistas de este hallazgo.

Ratchet abrió el portal. Bulkhead y Bumblebee habían ido a recoger al trio de niños.

–Arcee y yo buscaremos algunas pistas que pueda explicar el origen de nuestro hallazgo artico– anunció Optimus.

Arcee no dijo nada, no quería contradecir o desobedecer las órdenes de su líder. En verdad no queria ir. Todo este tiempo trató de estar lo mas lejos posible de el. Ella solo bajo la mirada, esperando que el tiempo se pase lo mas rapido posible.

–solo hasta que sus sensores suenen– explicó Ratchet– recuerden, cuando su temperatura interna baje hasta la sona azul las fallas del sistema no son probables, sino inmminentes. por cierto Arcee...¿el rastreador?– Arcee señaló a una de las mesas –¿y los cubos de energon?... No me acuerdo que los trajistes.

Arcee no sabía que decir. No quería romper la promesa de esa niña y claro que no lo iba a hacer...tal vez se le ocurra algo –yo...

Para suerte de ella llegaron los niños; después de unos saludos y unas quejas por parte de Ratchet de que vuelvan al colegio a pesar que sea sábado; Arcee y Optimus estaban listos para su investigación, Arcee solo deseaba que no se revele nada ahí... O al menos eso pensaba.

Ya del otro lado, observaron el helado paisaje; Arcee levantó la vista para ver al mech quien la observaba detenidamente. El pasado revivia cada vez que lo veia. Ella no quería hablar con él y como la observaba parecía algo serio. No! Ella no soportaría.

–Arcee...necesito que sepas algo...

**_Volvi! aunque estoy en exámenes...Pero por suerte este viernes salgo de vacaciones c: espero en ese tiempo seguir publicando. Gracias por sus reviews._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**lo lamento, es que hubo un problema y tuve que subir de nuevo el capitulo. Espero que les guste :D**_

–Si, tienes razón – contestó la femme confundiendo al mech– yo buscaré por allá. Ganaremos tiempo si nos dividimos– Arcee sentia que iba a explotar, pero hacia lo imposible por disimularlo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él.

Optimus dio un suspiro en decepción. No podía obligarla, si ella no le quería hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo no iba a presionarla, eso era lo correcto...

* * *

Kate se dirigía al pequeño refugio donde estaban sus compañeros. Llevaba las manos con los cubos de energon que Arcee le había regalado. Ella fue muy amable. Le hubiese gustado pasar mas tiempo con ella, pero no quería quitarle tiempo. Por lo que le había contado tenía misiones constantes. Ella era la menor de los cinco, por esto muchas veces la maltrataban. Se burlaban de ella y le hacian hacer todas las tareas. Kate era la que buscaba energon. Largas horas buscando mientras que los demás solo daban una vuelta por el lugar. Cuando tenían suerte de encontrar, muchas veces no la dejaban tomar. Según ellos el mayor era el que poseía el liderato, y el rango venía de mayor a menor y ella al ser la menor no poseía ninguno.

–hasta que por fin llegas...¿donde estabas?

–es que estaba con una amiga...– los cuatro niños se fueron acercando lentamente a ella.

–¿Que amiga?– preguntó extrañado el mayor de ellos.

–una amiga que ayudé... Se le había caido un rastreador y yo...se lo devolví – contestó inocentemente. No le gustaba mentir.

–espera...¿rastreador de energon?– Kate asintió, ya que los adultos los maltrataban, los consideraban como sus enemigos...es decir eso era traición. El mech la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la levantó del piso–¿¡y no se te ocurre que eso podía ayudarnos?!

–P-pero...eso es robar– defendió la niña.

–¿y que? Seguro te recompensó por eso– kate lo miró asustada– bien, mi hermano va a venir dentro de unas horas...que pena que ya no irás con nosotros... – la arrogó al piso lo mas fuerte que pudo.

–¿q-que me van a hacer?

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas y aun seguían sin ningún rastro de esa cápsula. Arcee se trataba de alejar lo mas que pudo; en verdad no podía estar cerca de él, esos recuerdos le volvían a la mente cada vez que lo veía... Esa vez, esa noche...nunca la podrá olvidar...

_Ya habían pasado días desde el último enfrentamiento con los Decepticons, en esa batalla Arcee salió bastante herida, por lo que se ausentó de varios entrenamientos. Su maestra, Elita-One, decidió ir a verla..._

_–Hola Arcee– saludó la femme mayor acompañada de su novio._

_–Hola Elita...Optimus– no podia evitar sentirse dolida, después de esos entrenamientos y batallas pensó que podía haber un sentimiento mas fuerte que una amistad entre los dos...pero se equivocó. Él estaba saliendo con su maestra y también mejor amiga._

_–Hola Arcee– saludó tímidamente el mech azul y rojo._

_–¿Estas mejor?– preguntó Elita._

_–Si, mañana vuelvo al entrenamiento no te preocupes._

_–Bueno, mañana nos vemos entonces.._

_–Adiós..._

_Nunca pensó que esa noche su vida cambiaría por completo._

Los sensores se activaron. Era hora de que vuelvan –Arcee ¿cual es tu estado?– pregunto el mech azul y rojo.

–creo que es buena hora para pedir un portal...

Optimus llamó a la base, pero no obtuvo respuesta mas que estática. Se empezó a preocupar ¿que paso?

_Ya era tarde, Arcee estaba preparada para una recarga. Pero Escuchó que la llamaban a la puerta. ¿quien podía ser a estas horas?. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Optimus parado...¿que hacía ahí? _

_–¿como te sientes?–pregunto el novio de su maestra._

_–Estoy mejor gracias; yo...estoy algo ocupada..._

_En verdad no tenía nada que hacer, pero quería estar el menor tiempo con él posible. se dio la vuelta para ingresar a su casa, pero sintió un agarre en su brazo._

_–Arcee...¿que pasa contigo? Estás...distante– la femme no dijo nada, no sabía como responderle; se soltó de su agarré e intentó ingresar nuevamente sin éxito.–¡Optimus sueltame!_

_El mech la miraba entre dolido y enojado ¿en serio ÉL se sentía dolido? eso era todo, ya no le quedaba paciencia. Sintió que solo se estaba burlando de ella._

_–¡Te evito por que eres un estúpido Optimus Prime! no sabes ver mas allá de uno. Estuve a tu lado en cada batalla que tuviste. Conozco tu historia ¡se todo sobre ti! pero aún así. La elejiste a ella...– terminó de gritar._

_No lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas bajaron por sus placas frontales. Optimus se quedó estático ante eso. Arcee se sentía humillada y vulnerable ¿por que se lo había dicho? ¿Para que se burlara de ella? Lo había llamado estúpido. Si alguien la hubiera escuchado problablemente ya estaría en un juicio –yo jamás te haría daño Arcee...– Arcee sintió como las manos del mech envolvian su cintura. Levantó la vista para ver que sucedía, pero sintió como respuesta unos labios uniéndose a los suyos en un beso lento y esquicitamente torturoso. Eso estaba mal! Él tenía novia, su maestra, pero si estaba mal ¿por que se sentía tan bien? dejó de pensar cuando sus manos dibujaron su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta el gran mech la llevó a su habitación y la depositó en la litera. Todo se le hizo confuso: los besos, las caricias, las palabras tiernas ¿como podía alejarse de eso? Estaba presa en sus brazos. Esa noche...fue la mejor de su existencia._

_Al día siguiente despertó, pero el gran mech no estaba. En su lugar dejó una nota que decía que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y también que la amaba ¿podia ser cierto? Al parecer no, porque él no se mostró diferente con ella. Un tiempo después descubrió lo que le trajo esa noche, que ella a pesar de su corta edad... estaba esperando un bebe del novio de su maestra. No podía creerlo! ¿como se lo diría a Optimus? ¿Como reaccionaria Elita al enterarse? No podía ser cierto ¡traiciono a su maestra! Elita siempre la apoyó, le enseño todo acerca de las batallas, como defenderse...y ella la traicionaba así? Estaba aterrada... No sabía que hacer ¿como se lo diría a sus creadores?_

_Buscó por los pasillos de la preparatoria,Optimus acababa de terminar uno de sus entrenamientos. Al fin había decidido decirselo. Cuando lo encontró se acerco a él._

_–Optimus...tengo que decirte algo– Optimus la miró apenado. Dio un suspiro y cuando se lo iba a decir fue interrumpida por su maestra._

_–Arcee! ¿Ya te enteraste?– pregunto emocionada colgándose del brazo del mech, normalmente no mostraban tantas muestras de afecto frente a sus subordinados, pero la noticia lo necesitaba._

_–¿De que?– preguntó no muy interesada, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar._

_–Optimus y yo...¡estamos comprometidos!– terminó gritandolo de felicidad. El color del rostro de la femme azul se desvaneció. Sintió como su spark dejaba de latir. Arcee miró al mech pidiéndole una explicación, él solo murmuró un "lo siento" sintió sus ópticos arder.–Arcee ¿estas bien?...¿no vas a decir nada?_

_–si...yo, espero que sean felices juntos...m-me tengo que ir..– se dio la vuelta, sin embargo Elita la detuvo._

_–¡Espera!– dijo agarrando su brazo –Optimus, dejanos solas por favor– el mech dio una última mirada y abandonó el lugar._

_ –Arcee escucha... Se que soy tu maestra, pero también quiero ser tu amiga. No te eh visto muy bien en estos entrenamientos... ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?_

_–No...no es nada...–dijo débilmente _

_–Puedes confiar en mí._

_–Elita tu no entiendes...– dijo apartando la mirada, no podía verla. No después de lo que hizo._

_–Te considero mi hermana Arcee_

_La femme azul retrocedió –yo...¡lo lamento!– fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo, escuchó como Elita la llamaba pero no se detuvo...no quería detenerse..._

_Llegó a su hogar y lloró como nunca había hecho. ¿En que estaba pensando? No podía arruinar una relación como la de esos líderes. Estaban juntos largo tiempo. ¡Él solo había jugado con ella! ¿como pudo ser tan estúpida? ¡No debió confiar en él! Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía enfrentar el hecho de que pronto sería madre soltera. Esa misma noche se lo dijo a su padre, Edriel. El mech ardió en furia. Le dijo todo lo que ella ya sabía. Que el gran líder de los Autobots jamás dejaría a Elita y si alguien descubriera esto, probablemente ya se daría por muerta. Por lo que exigió que abortara. Arcee entre sollozos se negó, jamás haría algo como eso. El mech resignado tuvo que aceptar la decisión de su hija. Con la condición que se iría lejos por un tiempo, no podían enterarse de esto y asi fue, Arcee desapareció por un tiempo._

No podia evitarlo, los recuerdos venian a ella. Los dos robots seguían caminando perdidos en medio del ártico. Optimus caminaba al frente, mientras que Arcee guardaba cierta distancia entre los dos. Lucho consigo misma para no caer pero su cuerpo no aguantó mas y calló; trató de levantarse antes de que Optimus llegue pero sintió las manos de su compañero ayudarla.

–¿seguro que un viaje largo no ayuda?

–el clima templado más cercano está demasiado lejos Arcee...– comenzó Optimus– intentar alcanzarlo requiere mucha energía, eso aceleraria el proceso de congelación... Hasta que Ratchet envíe por nosotros, lo cual hará, nuestra mejor opción es buscar refugio y aislarnos nosotros mismos.

Ella no le hizo caso. Decidió seguir con la búsqueda. El mech observó a la femme haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir de pie. Ella seguía buscando por el sitio donde encontraron la cápsula anteriormente...pero nada. Pasaron unos ninutos y ya no pudo más, su cuerpo calló vencido por el enorme cansancio y esfuerzo exigido. Optimus se levantó y se acercó a ella despacio, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó unos metros mas allá.

A lo lejos divisó el aspirar azul y verde, eran ellos. Ratchet había encontrado la forma de sacarlos de ahí. Cargó a la femme en forma nupcial y fue acercándose lentamente. –¡al suelo, al suelo!– oyó la voz de Bulkhead, traía encima un montón de scraplets. Optimus llevó a Arcee a devuelta a la base. Ahi se encontro con un desorden.

* * *

Cuando Arcee despertó solo vio a Ratchet de pie.

–que bueno que ya despertaste

–¿que pasó? – preguntó sentandose en la litera.

–te desmayaste y... Optimus te trajo hasta aquí...

–¿el hizo eso...? – Ratchet asintió –¿donde están todos?– pregunto viendo a su alrededor.

–estan haciendo una limpieza de base, lo mejor sería que tu descanses. La energía que perdiste fue bastante– El médico se dirigió donde estaban los demás.

–descansar...– repitió –¿como se supone que voy a descansar?– se levantó lento y caminó hasta su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la litera. Ahora no tenía en que pensar; estos últimos días se había entretenido en la guerra...pero ahora con la muerte de Megatron...

No podía evitarlo. Cuando Miko trajo a esa niña a la base...

_–yo solo...voy a mi cuarto_

_Llegó a su habitación y dejó que el sufrimiento se apoderara de ella; cogió un papel donde inconcientemente había escrito el nombre que planeaba darle a su hija, lo acercó a su pecho y lo estrujo lentamente ¿por que seguía haciendolo? ¿Por que no lo superaba?_

Estaba a punto dejar que las lágrimas bajaran por sus placas frontales, cuando una voz muy familiar le habló.

–A-Arcee...

* * *

**_Hola! Volví vacaciones! Gracias a todos por sus favoritos y comentarios, en especial a Eagle Primecee ya que siempre me apoya :3_**

**_Espero que les guste el capitulo. Espero sus comentarios._**

**_Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4: *esconden un secreto*_**

¿Cuanto iba a durar esto? Su cuarto era su único refugio, el silencio su peor enemigo y sus recuerdos un arma mortal que lentamente amenazaban con torturarla. Se sentó en la litera, mientras nuevamente se inundaba en sus cavilaciones.

¿Quien diría que ese tiempo sería la mejor experiencia de su vida? Esa niña, su hija sería su más grande alegría. creía que sería capaz sacarla de su sufrimiento, que por fin encontraría paz dentro de sí, Pero eso nunca pasó, se echó de lado recogiendo las extremidades, mientras miraba una y otra vez el papel donde estaba escrito el nombre de su pequeña. Haga lo que haga no podía superarlo, era una guerra donde solo el dolor podría ganar.

_–¡vamos Arcee! ¡Ya falta poco! –Estaba agotada, tuvo que soportar diferentes situaciones. Edriel,su padre, no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pensó que era un riesgo muy grande e intentó convercerla que la diera a uno de los orfanatos de Cybertron que cuidaban sparklings perdidos por la guerra.._

_Exponerse en público en ese estado era muy peligroso, debido a que ese había sido el único nacimiento natural en años ya que la allspark era quien almanenaba las nuevas vidas de Cybertron. Los únicos que sabían del embarazo de Arcee eran Edriel y Ratchet, gracias a este último Arcee supo que pronto iba a ser creadora, Ratchet había estado monitoriando su estado todo ese tiempo para que Arcee no tenga que aparecerse en público._

_Un llanto retumbó en la habitación, lágrimas de felicidad bajaron por sus placas frontales. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos no pudo describir la alegría que recorrió su cuerpo. Levantó su pequeño brazo y tenía una marca, la reconoció de inmediato...era la misma marca que tenía Optimus y esos ojos... Ahora supo que cada vez que la viera le recordaría al líder de los Autobots._

¿Como una alegría tan grande podría convertirse en una cicatriz imborrable?

**–0–**

Kate se encontraba debajo de unas piedras, protegiéndose de las llamas que amenazaban con destruir todo el lugar. Después de haberla insultado. Los cuatro niños la habían golpeado, le quitaron los cubos de energon que Arcee le había dado. No tenía donde ir, estaba sola...en un planeta que no conocía. El hermano del mayor había venido hace unas horas y reparó la nave. Todos los niños subieron, menos Kate. Según ellos era una traidora y no merecía irse con ellos; así que la abandonaron a su suerte.

Al aterrisar, el energon acumulado, se derramó y al dar un simple disparo ocasionó un incendio en el bosque.

Estaba encogida, tratando de buscar un refugio para la furia de la naturaleza, varios árboles caían debido a no poder soportar su peso.

Llámame si necesitas algo...

No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero vale la pena intentar, corrió lo más que pudo alejándose de las llamas. Llevó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia su receptor.

–A-Arcee...

**–0–**

No le importaba que estaba demasiado cansada y que apenas tenía fuerzas, ella agarró unas mantas que tenia en su habitación, salió corriendo para abrir el portal. Usó las coordenadas que había usado el día anterior y finalmente cruzó.

Abrió el portal y se dio cuenta en el infierno que se había convertido el bosque. Los árboles verdes y la brisa suave habían sido reemplazados por fuego, el lugar ardía. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el bosque, no le importo que este envuelto en llamas, sólo quería buscar a la pequeña que acababa de conocer. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan en paz cuando esa niña aparecía? Era un verdadero misterio.

Avanzaba en medio de las llamas, de pronto sintió algo extraño, como si las llamas escondieran un gran secreto...

_El recuerdo no era muy claro, apenas lo recordaba, imágenes casi indesifrables venían a su mente como un golpe. No recuerdo el lugar ni el por qué, lo único que vio fueron llamas, llamas que avanzaban destruyendo todo a su paso. Todo el lugar estaba envuelto en un fuego abrazador insoportable. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero no sin su pequeño retoño de solo un día de nacida. Desesperada empezó a buscarla, el humo hacía casi imposible la vista, cuando se acercó a ella lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron dos sombras y calló inconsiente._

_Despertó rato después desorientada, rápidamente todo lo sucedido regresó a su mente y se sentó exaltada en la litera. Al lado estaba Ratchet con una expresión de dolor en sus ópticos, una expresión que Arcee tenía miedo._

_–Ratchet ¿Donde está mi hija?– preguntó preocupada._

_Hubo un silencio por un rato, un silencio que para Arcee parecía eterno –Lo lamento Arcee..._

_–¿lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Donde está mi bebe?!_

_–Arcee...la niña...murió..._

_Sintió que su spark se rompía en mil pedazos, un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo. _

_–¿¡que!? ¡No! –simplemente no podía aceptarlo._

_–El fuego la alcanzó antes que nosotros... Solo pudimos salvarte a ti, lo lamento tanto..._

_–No...¡No!...¡Esta viva! ¡yo lo sé! – gritó desgarradoramente, las lágrimas bajaron como un río inagotable por sus placas frontales, no podía aceptarlo._

_Se paró de la litera incrédula de lo que pasaba, no podía creer esto, no lo soportaba, no lo quería creer. Ratchet no podía verla así, esto era demasiado para alguien tan joven, prácticamente era una muerte en su ser, teniendo toda una vida por delante. Se llenó de valor y se acercó a ella –¡Arcee escucha! Acepta lo que pasa, esto era muy riegoso y eras conciente de eso pero decidiste seguir adelante y eso es lo que te pido ahora, dejalo ir... Enfrenta lo que esta pasando...–Ella lo miraba con lágrimas ardientes, dolor, ira. Ratchet entendía el significado de cada una, se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoriamente tratando de calmarla, pero era inútil, una parte de ella murió con su bebé._

A partir de ese día se cerró al mundo, ya no le importaba ser parte de él. Aún tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y pasó noches en vela pensando en lo que pudo haber sido. Su actitud y personalidad cambiaron considerablemente, solo se refugiaba en su trabajo, su escape. La pregunta seguía en su mente...¿hubiera sido una buena madre?

Inconscientemente las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas metálicas, trató de no hacerlo, pero esto era más fuerte que ella. Volvió al presente, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, tenía que encontrar a la niña...solo esperaba que las llamas no la alcancen...no de nuevo...

**-0-**

* * *

_**Hey! **_

_**Gracias por sus fav y también a: Eagle, Sue, Queen, Cytrey por sus reviews, gracias a ustedes la historia es posible :3**_


End file.
